baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
April 2
1800s *1869 - Hughie Jennings is born in Pittston, Pennsylvania. Jennings will be a standout shortstop before making a successful transition to manager. He will lead the Baltimore Orioles National League club to four straight appearances (1894-97) in the 19th century Temple Cup World Championship Series and the Detroit Tigers to three consecutive American League pennants (1907-09). Jennings will be elected to the Hall of Fame by the Special Veterans Committee in 1945. *1874 - At the fourth meeting of the Professional Association in Boston, the batter's box is officially adopted. It is also decided that expulsion will be the penalty for any player betting on his own team and any player betting on any other team will forfeit his pay. 1900s *1901 - Jimmy Collins switches leagues but not cities. Collins leaves the Boston Beaneaters’ National League club to play and manage the American League's new Boston Americans. The NL Beaneaters will also lose outfielder Hugh Duffy, who becomes manager of Milwaukee's new AL entry, and catcher Billy Sullivan, who signs with the Chicago White Sox. *1908 - The AG Mills Commission determines that Abner Doubleday originated the game of baseball. In its final report, the seven-man commission states that, The first scheme for playing baseball, according to the best evidence obtainable to date, was devised by Abner Doubleday at Cooperstown, New York, in 1839. 1910s *1918 - The New York Yankees purchase first baseman George Burns from the Detroit Tigers and immediately trade him to the Philadelphia Athletics for outfielder Ping Bodie. 1920s 1930s *1931 - At Engel Stadium, Miss Jackie Mitchell strikes out Babe Ruth and Lou Gehrig in an exhibition game held in Chattanooga, Tennessee. The 17-year-old girl, a member of the Chattanooga Lookouts roster, also walks Tony Lazzeri in Chattanooga’s 14-4 loss to the New York Yankees. In 1933 Mitchell will pitch for the House of David team. 1940s *1945 - Don Sutton is born in Clio, Alabama. Sutton will make his debut with the Los Angeles Dodgers in 1966 and will win 324 games over a 23-year major league career. He will gain election to the Hall of Fame in 1998. 1950s *1952 - New York Giants slugger Monte Irvin breaks his ankle sliding into third base during an exhibition game against the Cleveland Indians. The injury will force him to miss most of the 1952 season. 1960s *1962 - The Minnesota Twins acquire first baseman Vic Power and pitcher Dick Stigman from the Cleveland Indians in exchange for pitcher Pedro Ramos. *1963 - The Houston Colt 45's send young Manny Mota to the Pittsburgh Pirates in exchange for a prospect and cash. For five years, Mota will be a solid fourth outfielder for the Pirates and an outstanding pinch hitter. *1968 - Tony Conigliaro returns to the Boston Red Sox with vision trouble. He will miss the 1968 season. 1970s *1972 - Former Dodgers star and Mets manager Gil Hodges collapses just minutes after completing a round of golf in West Palm Beach, Florida, and dies of a heart attack. The popular Hodges dies just two days before his 48th birthday. Hodges had guided the Mets to their “miraculous” 1969 World Series championship. *1976 - The Oakland Athletics trade two key members from their recent World Series championship teams, sending outfielder Reggie Jackson and pitcher Ken Holtzman to the Baltimore Orioles in exchange for outfielder Don Baylor and pitchers Mike Torrez and Paul Mitchell. 1980s *1982 - Oakland Athletics pitcher Steve McCatty walks to the home plate during a spring training game carrying a 15-inch toy-bat. Oakland manager Billy Martin had ordered McCatty to use the toy bat as a protest of the rule preventing the use of the designated hitter in National League ballparks. Umpire Jim Quick refuses to let McCatty use the bat. *1984 - For the first time in ten years, the New York Mets lose on Opening Day bowing to the Cincinnati Reds, 8–1. 1990s *1995 - The longest strike in major league history comes to an end. Having the first 23 days of this major league season canceled and 252 games of the last season lost, the owners accept the players' March 31 unconditional offer to return to work. The players' decision to return to work is made after a US District Judge issues an injunction restoring terms and conditions of the expired agreement. Teams will play 144-game schedules. The strike had begun on August 12, 1994. *1996: **Due to renovations in the Coliseum, the Oakland Athletics played their season opener in Las Vegas losing to the Toronto Blue Jays, 9–6, in front of only 7,296 fans at Cashman Field. **Detroit Tigers first baseman Cecil Fielder steals the first base of his eleven-year major league career. His second base steal comes in the 1,097th game that Fielder has played, establishing the longest duration a player has ever gone without a stolen base. *1997 - For the first time in MLB history, the salary of one player is more than the payroll of an entire team. The Chicago White Sox will pay Albert Belle $10 million for the season which is $928,333 more than the entire Pittsburgh Pirates payroll. *1998 - By hitting a home run in Colorado's 6–4 victory over Arizona at Bank One Ballpark, Ellis Burks sets a major league record by having homered in 33 different stadiums. 2000s *2000 - At Ameriquest Field in Arlington, Texas Rangers pitcher Kenny Rogers ties Minnesota Twins’ Frank Viola for third place in consecutive home wins when he defeats the Chicago White Sox. Rogers has won 19 consecutive home games and hasn't lost on his own turf since June 28, 1997, a span of 1,012 days (through April 4). Ray Kremer of the Pittsburgh Pirates holds the record of 22 consecutive home wins (1926-27), and Lefty Grove of the Boston Red Sox is second with 20 straight home wins (1938-41). *2001: **For the first time in major league history, a position player born in Japan participates in a regular season game. Seattle Mariners outfielder Ichiro Suzuki, hitless in his first three at-bats, singles in the seventh innings to ignite a two-run rally, and bunts for another single in the eighth in his ML debut at Safeco Field. **On Opening Day, New York Yankees fireballer Roger Clemens becomes the all-time American League career strike out leader passing Walter Johnson. Kansas City Royals infielder Joe Randa is his 3,509 Junior circuit victim. Passing Johnson, Clemens now takes over the seventh spot in major league history. **San Francisco Giants starter Liván Hernández beats the San Diego Padres, 3–2, with relief help from Robb Nen, who strike outs the three batters he faces. Padres outfielder Tony Gwynn collects his 3,110th hit, tying him with Dave Winfield in the all-time list. With his start today, Gwynn becomes the fifth player in National League history to spend 20+ years while playing his entire career with one team. The others are: Cap Anson (1871-97 Cubs), Mel Ott (1926-47 Giants), Stan Musial (1941-44, 1946-63 Cardinals), and Willie Stargell (1962-82 Pirates. *2002: **In beating the Padres, 9–0, the Diamondbacks became the first defending World Champions to open the season with back-to-back shutouts since the 1919 Red Sox. Curt Schilling is the winning pitcher today, following Randy Johnson's two–hitter yesterday over the Padres. **In his major league debut, 6’-11” pitcher Jon Rauch of the Chicago White Sox throws a perfect 1.1 innings in a 7–4 loss to the Seattle Mariners at Safeco Field. The Louisville, Kentucky native, who was a member of the 2000 US Olympic baseball team, becomes the tallest pitcher to appear in a MLB game. *2003: **Mike Bordick's record streak for games played and chances without an error by a shortstop ends as Yankees outfielder Bubba Trammell's third innings grounder tips off his glove. After converting a fielder's choice in the first inning, Bordick misplays his second chance of the game establishing 544 chances and 110 consecutive games without an error a new major league mark for shortstops. **According to the Elias Sports Bureau, the Detroit Tigers become the first major league team to have four pitchers make their big league debuts during the same game. Rookie starter Jeremy Bonderman, who gave up gives up six runs on nine hits in four innings, is followed by rookies Wilfredo Ledezma, Chris Spurling and Matt Roney in the 8–1 loss to the Minnesota Twins. **Todd Zeile hits a home run in his first at-bat for the New York Yankees becoming the only major leaguer to hit a home run for ten different teams. In addition to homering with the Yankees, Zeile has also gone deep for the Cardinals, Cubs, Phillies, Orioles, Dodgers, Marlins, Rangers, Mets, and Rockies. *2006 - Chicago White Sox newcomer Jim Thome hit a two-run home run after a nearly three-hour rain delay and the defending World Series champions beat the Cleveland Indians, 10–4, in the major league opener. Births *1869 - Hughie Jennings, Hall of Fame player and manager (d. 1928) *1945 - Mike Kekich, pitcher *1945 - Reggie Smith, All-Star outfielder *1953 - Héctor Cruz, outfielder *1955 - Bill Sample, outfielder *1959 - Al Nipper, pitcher *1960 - Tom Barrett, infielder *1964 - Pete Incaviglia, outfielder *1968 - Curtis Leskanic, pitcher *1970 - Dennis Hocking, infielder/outfielder *1970 - Jon Lieber, All-Star pitcher *1973 - Marc Kroon, pitcher *1977 - Mike Gallo, pitcher Deaths *1920 - Matty McIntyre, outfielder (b. 1880) *1932 - Honest John Morrill, infielder (b. 1855) *1972 - Gil Hodges, All-Star player and manager (b. 1924) *1992 - Dib Williams, infielder (b. 1910)